


Les tribulations du Miraculous de l'abeille

by DameLicorne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Dorks in Love, F/M, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, New Miraculous Holders, Reveal, Revelations, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Maître Fu est formel : il faut un nouveau super-héros. Qui Ladybug et Chat Noir vont-ils choisir pour compléter leur équipe, aux côtés de Rena Rouge et Carapace ? Il se pourrait bien que cela mène à une révélation inattendue...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Thomas Astruc pour cette chouette série. Merci à Buggachat, sur Tumblr, qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Merci à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses remarques constructives.

Marinette sirotait son thé pensivement. Elle reposa sa tasse et leva à nouveau ses yeux vers le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

— J'ai l'impression que vous êtes soucieux, Maître Fu, constata-t-elle avec sollicitude.  
— Tu as raison, Marinette. Les récents agissements du Papillon m'inquiètent. Je crains qu'il ne possède aussi le Miraculous du Paon, et qu'il ne le confie bientôt à quelqu'un afin d'avoir un allié...

La jeune fille le fixa, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, sa main droite venant se plaquer sur sa bouche.

— On... on peut... on peut faire quelque chose, à votre avis ?  
— Oui. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de laisser définitivement Trixx à Rena Rouge, et que j'ai confié mon cher Wayzz au jeune Carapace, soupira le vieil homme. Chat Noir et toi avez besoin de soutien dans cette bataille. Vous formez une très bonne équipe, tous les quatre, ce qui est une excellente chose. Mais cela ne suffira pas... Il vous faudra au moins un autre membre pour espérer le vaincre.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à argumenter, puis se mit à réfléchir. Maître Fu avait sûrement raison. Mais alors, à qui pourrait-elle bien confier ce nouveau Miraculous ? Alya avait été un choix évident, cependant, cette fois-ci, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué... Il y avait de nombreuses personnes en qui elle avait confiance. À commencer par la plupart des élèves de sa classe.

D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le meilleur endroit où piocher. Elle préférait ne pas choisir un adulte, pour ne pas déséquilibrer l'équipe. Mais qui ? Il leur fallait quelqu'un qui soit prêt à se battre pour le bien. Quelqu'un qui soit intelligent, ingénieux. Quelqu'un capable de travailler en équipe. Quelqu'un capable de s'intégrer à leur équipe...

Elle pensa brièvement à Alix. Celle-ci ferait certainement une excellente super-héroïne. Mais plus Marinette y réfléchissait, et plus un autre nom s'imposait à son esprit... Tandis que la jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, Maître Fu avait libéré la boîte des Miraculous de sa cachette secrète. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit devant elle, elle sortit aussitôt de ses réflexions, émerveillée comme à chaque fois.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul bijou magique sur le premier niveau. Allait-elle prendre celui-ci, ou bien l'un de ceux qui se trouvaient plus bas ? Marinette tendit la main puis hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant. Instinctivement, elle avait envie de sélectionner le Miraculous de l'abeille, mais était-ce le bon choix ?

Soudain, son imagination s'emballa. Le jaune irait tellement bien avec ses cheveux blonds ! Sans hésiter davantage, elle montra le bijou qu'elle avait choisi à Maître Fu, qui opina avec un sourire approbateur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce premier chapitre est nettement plus court que la suite. C'est, en quelque sorte, un prologue à l'histoire elle-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien était assis à son bureau, en train de faire ses devoirs, avec d'autant plus d'application qu'il avait encore raté un cours, ce jour-là, à cause d'un nouvel akuma. Béni soit Nino qui lui transmettait ses notes et le couvrait sans lui poser de questions embarrassantes. Le jeune homme fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un bruit inhabituel.

On venait de frapper trois petits coups. Mais pas à sa porte. Ce n'était absolument pas le bruit de coups sur du bois. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était plutôt le bruit de coups sur du verre. Intrigué, il se tourna vers l'immense verrière qui lui servait de fenêtre. Sa chère Ladybug était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres !

Sans perdre une seconde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et se précipita pour ouvrir à sa partenaire. Galamment, il tendit la main à la super-héroïne pour l'aider à entrer dans sa chambre.

— Bonjour, Ladybug ! Il y a un problème ? Un akuma ? vérifia-t-il, sur le qui-vive, se demandant s'il devait trouver un moyen d'aller discrètement se transformer.  
— Oh... Euh... Non, non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de tout ça. En fait... euh...  
— Oui ?  
— Eh bien... Euh... Je suis en mission. Oui, c'est cela, en mission, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.  
— En mission ? s'étonna-t-il. Et tu as besoin... euh... de moi ?

Elle opina.

— Chat Noir n'est pas avec toi ? l'interrogea-t-il afin de tenter de deviner si elle savait qui il était ou pas.  
— Oh, euh... non. Il a... il a autre chose à faire, là, maintenant. Adrien... j'ai... j'ai une mission à te confier... indiqua-t-elle en se dandinant légèrement, ses pommettes un peu roses.  
— Oui ? répondit-il en se frottant la nuque, troublé par la proximité de la jeune fille qu'il aimait.  
— Eh bien voilà, commença-t-elle en lui tendant une bien trop familière boîte noire avec des caractères chinois peints en rouge. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau super-héros dans notre équipe. Et c'est toi qui a été choisi pour tenir ce rôle. Là-dedans, tu trouveras la source de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, le Miraculous de l'abeille, ainsi que toutes les explications nécessaires. Tu vas avoir un costume inspiré de l'abeille, comme moi de la coccinelle. Nous... nous nous retrouvons tous les soirs à vingt-deux heures sur la Tour Eiffel pour faire un bilan de la journée. Il... ce serait bien que... enfin... euh... bref, si tu veux bien, je te présenterai au reste de l'équipe ce soir...

Sous le choc, Adrien ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Ladybug voulait... Ladybug voulait faire un super-héros de lui ? Mais... mais... mais comment Maître Fu avait-il pu accepter qu'elle le lui confie, à lui ? À moins qu'elle ne lui ait pas indiqué le nom de la personne qu'elle avait choisie ? Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire et déglutit.

Le regard de la jeune fille était toujours aussi intense, aussi prenant que d'habitude... mais elle semblait bizarrement incertaine et intimidée. Cela parut à Adrien totalement étranger et en même temps étrangement familier. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place et, surtout, de gérer la situation. Décidément, cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité lorsque, tout à coup, sa partenaire s'exclama :  
— Bon, eh bien... hum... Je vais devoir y aller, hein ! J'ai... j'ai une patrouille à faire !

Sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment réagir, elle bredouilla un au revoir et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour lancer son yoyo sur l'immeuble voisin. Elle avait déjà quasiment disparu hors de sa vue lorsqu'il arriva à son tour à la fenêtre. Impuissant, il ne put que la suivre des yeux un court instant. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus visible, Adrien se tourna et se laissa choir au sol en glissant contre la fenêtre. Ladybug n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse...

Il leva la boîte qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main au niveau de son visage, se gardant bien de l'ouvrir afin de ne pas risquer d'en faire sortir le kwami de l'abeille.

— Plagg ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Pour ? demanda paresseusement son kwami.  
— Je ne peux pas être à la fois Chat Noir et un autre super-héros ! indiqua Adrien sur un ton d'évidence.  
— Non, tu ne peux pas, confirma le petit être juste avant d'engouffrer un morceau de camembert.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se lamenta le jeune homme.  
— Manger du camembert ? suggéra Plagg avec une pointe d'ironie.  
— Honnêtement, ça ne va rien changer à mon problème, riposta Adrien, souriant malgré lui à cette proposition.  
— Alors il te reste deux options, indiqua le kwami sur un ton indifférent.  
— Oui ? répondit-il avec avidité.  
— Ou bien tu vas voir Ladybug pour lui dire que tu ne peux pas parce que tu es déjà Chat Noir, ou bien tu donnes le Miraculous à quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Elle ne veut pas savoir qui je suis... soupira le jeune homme, ne réalisant même pas que Ladybug risquait de tiquer en voyant arriver une autre personne que lui portant le costume de l'abeille, ni qu'il aurait pu demander conseil à maître Fu.  
— Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, indiqua Plagg en haussant les épaules.  
— Oui, mais qui ? hésita Adrien.  
— Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? demanda son kwami en cachant un sourire en coin, bien conscient, lui, de ce qui se passait.

Tout en fixant toujours la boîte du regard, Adrien prit son menton dans sa main, pensif. Il avait bien une idée, en effet, mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire comporte huit chapitres, tous déjà écrits.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette arrosait les plantes de son balcon lorsque Chat Noir atterrit souplement à ses côtés. Surprise de le voir là, elle sursauta, renversant un peu d'eau au passage.

— Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, Chat Noir ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas encore un akuma chez moi ! s'écria-t-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
— Non, non, tout va bien ! la rassura-t-il avec un sourire et tout en levant sa main gauche en signe d'apaisement. En fait, je suis ici en mission.  
— Oh ! Et... euh... Ladybug n'est pas avec toi ?  
— Mmmh non, répondit-il nonchalamment. Je la retrouverai plus tard.  
— OK... Euh... Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu as besoin de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Oui, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, sur un ton très sérieux. On va élargir notre équipe, pour mieux lutter contre le Papillon. Et je pense que tu es la personne idéale.  
— Ah, euh... répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas trop en dire.

Se méprenant sur l'hésitation de son amie, Chat Noir posa sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu en seras tout à fait capable ! Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule : tu auras Rena Rouge et Carapace comme partenaires, ainsi bien sûr que Ladybug et moi-même. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec Ladybug, parce que vous avez pas mal de points communs, elle et toi.  
— Euh... Oui, mais... commença-t-elle en hésitant, ne sachant trop comment décliner sa proposition sans dévoiler son identité.  
— Je vais t'avouer un secret, continua-t-il tout en tentant de la rassurer à travers son sourire et la pression de sa main sur son épaule. En plus de nos coéquipiers, nous avons aussi une aide très spéciale : les kwamis, c'est à dire des petits êtres magiques, qui nous donnent nos pouvoirs et nous guident.

Il lui tendit la boîte noire à motifs rouges qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

— Quand tu l'ouvriras, Marinette, tu découvriras le kwami et le Miraculous de l'abeille.  
— De... de l'abeille ? hoqueta-t-elle avec stupéfaction.  
— Oui, de l'abeille, confirma-t-il sans réaliser la véritable raison de la réaction de son amie. Ladybug c'est la coccinelle, avec toi ça fera donc deux insectes dans l'équipe, indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Face à l'absurdité de la situation, Marinette éclata d'un grand rire nerveux, sous l'œil perplexe de Chat Noir. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se reprendre suffisamment, se convainquant qu'elle devait d'abord vérifier ce qu'elle avait cru deviner avant de paniquer pour de bon, elle posa son arrosoir d'une main tremblante et s'assit à même le sol de sa terrasse, près de sa petite table, avant d'inviter d'un geste son partenaire à l'imiter. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur sans se faire prier, après avoir déposé la boîte sur la table.

— Attends, tu es sûr que c'est l'abeille ? vérifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu as peur des abeilles ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant de se frotter le visage comme pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait l'impression d'être sonnée, comme si elle avait pris un violent coup en pleine tête, et qu'elle avait reçu ce coup sans la protection de son costume de super-héroïne, qui les absorbait.

— Mais... euh... D'où sors-tu ce Miraculous ?

Surpris, il leva un sourcil.

— C'est Ladybug qui me l'a passé, affirma-t-il sur un ton d'évidence tout en haussant les épaules, pris au dépourvu par sa question.  
— Tu me fais marcher ? vérifia-t-elle nerveusement, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
— Ben non, c'est ma partenaire, rappela-t-il en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Marinette se força à rire pour masquer son embarras, comme si elle avait voulu faire de l'humour. Mais en réalité, elle était totalement chamboulée. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien Chat Noir pour voir qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Sauf que... ce n'était pas à son partenaire que Ladybug avait confié le Miraculous de l'abeille. C'était à Adrien. À Adrien Agreste. Son Adrien. Enfin... son Adrien dans ses rêves, du moins.

Et l'idée que Chat Noir soit justement Adrien, parmi tous les garçons de Paris, faisait totalement tourner la tête à Marinette. C'était trop soudain. Et surtout, trop beau pour être vrai. De plus, si c'était bien le cas, cela signifiait qu'elle avait repoussé plus d'une fois celui dont elle était éperdument amoureuse... De quoi se sentir, en effet, sonnée et prise de vertiges. Elle allait paniquer, cette fois-ci. C'était trop, beaucoup trop...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une crise de nerfs, là, tout de suite ! Comme mûe par un instinct de survie, elle passa en mode Ladybug, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines. Inconsciemment, elle se détacha émotionnellement de l'instant, passant en mode action. Et tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle vérifie son hypothèse.

D'ailleurs, si c'était bien lui... pourquoi l'avait-il choisie, elle ? Elle et pas Nino, son meilleur ami, ou bien Chloé, par exemple, qui était son amie d'enfance ? C'était une bonne question à poser à Chat Noir, ça. Histoire de vérifier cette hypothèse vertigineuse...

— Et... euh... Pourquoi tu m'as choisie pour faire partie de votre équipe, au fait ?  
— Je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente super-héroïne, répondit Chat Noir avec un large sourire. Tu as un sens aigu de la justice, tu es attentive aux autres, tu es intelligente.  
— Oh... Je suis touchée, Chat Noir mais... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tu m'as sauvée plusieurs fois, mais... On ne s'est pas souvent parlé. Si je me souviens bien, il y a eu seulement la fois où Nathanaël a été akumatisé en Dessinateur, et le soir où André le glacier est devenu Glaciator.

Chat Noir eut soudainement des sueurs froides.


	4. Chapter 4

Inquiet, Chat Noir se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit : après tout, il n'était pas censé la connaître plus que ça. Or il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il la côtoyait au quotidien en classe. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dévoiler qui il était vraiment... Marinette déglutit en le voyant ainsi hésiter. Bien malgré lui, il ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Et cela changeait tout... S'agissait-il encore de garder sa propre identité secrète ?

Mais elle n'allait pas non plus tout lui avouer de but en blanc... C'était un coup à ne plus rien maîtriser, et à se retrouver à faire une crise de nerfs, ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix... Non, mieux valait rester en mode Ladybug, concentrée. Elle pourrait essayer de semer des indices, de-ci, de-là. Le temps qu'il comprenne, elle aurait peut-être suffisamment réussi à se reprendre pour ne pas trop paniquer. Mieux valait garder la maîtrise de la situation.

— Dis-moi, Chat Noir, finit-elle par demander après avoir beaucoup hésité sur sa formulation, est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous en vrai, dans votre équipe ? Vu que tu es venu m'apporter ce Miraculous, tu sauras forcément que c'est moi si je vous rejoins dans un costume d'abeille...

Il se frotta la nuque avec un air particulièrement embarrassé sur le visage.

— Oui, c'est vrai, je saurai pour toi, mais... en dehors de ça, nos identités doivent rester secrètes, même entre nous. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis.  
— Tu ignores qui sont les autres ? Même Ladybug ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.  
— Ladybug tient particulièrement au secret de nos identités, et je le respecte, expliqua-t-il fermement. Je sais seulement qui est Carapace parce que c'est moi qui lui ai confié son Miraculous, comme pour toi. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sait qui se cache sous mon masque.  
— Et si Ladybug découvrait qui tu étais ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui semblait seulement curieux.

À nouveau, il se frotta la nuque tout en ricanant pour masquer sa gêne.

— Ha ha ha, je ne crois pas que ça arrive ! J'ai toujours fait attention à respecter cette règle et à ne pas parler de ma vie civile. C'est vraiment super important, tu sais, Marinette, c'est une question de sécurité ! La nôtre mais aussi celle de nos proches. Enfin bon, la question ne se pose pas, de toute façon : je suis absolument certain que Ladybug ne sait pas qui je suis.  
— D'accord, je vois, opina-t-elle comme si elle réalisait seulement ce qu'il disait. Bon, c'est juste une hypothèse, hein, j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit. Mais n'empêche... Si jamais elle découvrait quand même ton identité secrète, un jour... elle ferait quoi, à ton avis ?

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres tout en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

— Je... je ne sais pas trop. J'espère qu'elle me le dirait, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. J'espère surtout qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue, continua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Et surtout, j'espère qu'elle voudrait bien continuer à faire équipe avec moi.  
— Pourquoi serait-elle déçue ? s'étonna Marinette, les yeux écarquillés.  
— Ben, tu sais, celui que je suis sous le masque est beaucoup moins cool que Chat Noir, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
— Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea la jeune fille avec conviction. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, tu plairais davantage à Ladybug sans ton masque qu'avec, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.  
— J'aimerais bien, indiqua-t-il d'une voix résignée tout en haussant les épaules, mais bon... pour être honnête, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très intéressant. Tu sais... en fait, je fais un peu le fanfaron pour la séduire, mais... J'ai peur de ne pas avoir grand-chose qui puisse vraiment lui plaire, en dehors de mon physique...  
— OK, Chat Noir, je t'accorde que tu ne lui plairas sûrement pas si tu as l'habitude de te comporter comme Chloé Bourgeois quand tu es en civil, indiqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux.  
— Ah non, non ! se défendit-il en riant. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Moi... je ne cherche pas à me faire remarquer. Je suis plutôt insignifiant, tu sais. Je n'ai pas tes talents, par exemple.  
— Le monde serait ennuyeux si on maîtrisait tous les mêmes choses, assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je maintiens : je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de super, sous ton masque. Et je parle de ta personnalité, peu importe ce que tu sais faire ou pas.  
— Et toi, tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse ! rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un large sourire. Franchement, tu feras merveille dans notre équipe.  
— Peut-être, mais... je ne peux pas accepter ce Miraculous, je suis désolée, Chat Noir, indiqua-t-elle en baissant la tête, incapable de continuer plus longtemps ce petit jeu.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement très déçu. Je t'assure, tu seras géniale !  
— À ton avis ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en redressant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette était de plus en plus sur des charbons ardents, elle n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il avait d'abord cru que son amie refusait le Miraculous parce qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle. Mais il semblait y avoir autre chose. Seulement, il avait beau réfléchir, il n'était absolument pas certain des hypothèses qu'il pourrait émettre.

— Dis-moi... reprit-elle finalement, le silence la mettant mal à l'aise. Ladybug, quand elle t'a confié ce Miraculous... tu étais transformé en Chat Noir ?

Déstabilisé, il sursauta et la regarda avec de grands yeux effarouchés. Il hésita un long moment à répondre, avant de finir par remuer légèrement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

— Tu penses qu'elle t'a choisi pourquoi ? Tu l'as beaucoup côtoyée dans ta version civile ?  
— Euh... À vrai dire, non. On ne s'est quasiment jamais croisé, et on n'a pas vraiment parlé...  
— Mais si tu n'étais pas transformé, ça veut dire qu'elle t'a confié ce Miraculous pour que tu l'utilises toi-même, pas pour que tu le confies à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?  
— Certes, reconnut-il en grimaçant. Mais je ne peux pas être à la fois Chat Noir et le porteur de l'abeille. Je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer... et de toute façon, elle est partie tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Marinette se pinça les lèvres, mortifiée. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était quasiment enfuie de la chambre du jeune homme. Même lorsqu'elle était transformée en Ladybug, Adrien lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'elle avait du mal à réagir normalement devant lui. Du moins, jusqu'à cette révélation insensée qui chamboulait tout... Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ces pensées glissantes et reprit rapidement la parole.

— Mais si elle t'a demandé de rentrer dans son équipe alors qu'elle t'a à peine croisé... c'est peut-être parce qu'elle te connaît dans ta vie civile... souffla-t-elle d'un air faussement désinvolte, tout en regardant ailleurs.

Le cœur de Chat Noir rata un battement à cette pensée. Sa Lady le connaîtrait dans sa vie civile ? Elle l'aurait choisi parce qu'elle le connaîtrait assez bien pour lui faire confiance ? Marinette finit par regarder du coin de l'œil son partenaire, celui-ci ne réagissant absolument pas suite à ses mots. Il semblait figé, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Troublée, elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole, avec une boule au ventre, mais la certitude qu'elle devait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à faire équipe avec Chat Noir si elle lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Pour être efficaces, ils devaient vraiment être sur un pied d'égalité, tous les deux.

— Au fait... Vu le peu de fois qu'on s'est croisés comme ça... C'est parce qu'on se connaît en vrai que tu m'as choisie ? vérifia-t-elle en le fixant à nouveau, à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa salive. Sans s'en rendre compte, il rentra légèrement la tête entre les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à son amie. Mais elle le regardait avec une sincérité désarmante... et il ne pouvait pas mentir à Marinette, pas comme ça.

— Oui... finit-il par avouer. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas te dire qui je suis.  
— Je crois que je l'ai deviné, reconnut-elle avec un petit sourire contrit, tout en baissant le regard sur ses mains, qu'elle s'était mise à triturer pour tenter d'évacuer un peu sa nervosité.  
— Hein ? Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Je crois que tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle, là... Adrien... souffla-t-elle en fixant toujours ses mains.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Chat Noir se leva précipitamment tout en regardant la jeune fille d'un air horrifié. Puis il se mit à faire les cent pas sur la terrasse, incapable de rester en place, en proie à la panique. Sous l'effet de celle-ci, de multiples scénarios se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Marinette avait découvert son identité. C'était impossible, impensable, inconcevable, catastrophique !

Comment avait-elle fait ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes avaient aussi découvert qui il était ? Allait-elle le dire ? Pouvait-il l'en empêcher ? Si elle en parlait, cela ferait sûrement la une de l'émission de Nadja Chamack... Est-ce que Ladybug pourrait lui pardonner ? Pire que tout : est-ce que son père l'apprendrait ? En imaginant la réaction du sévère Gabriel Agreste, il en eut des sueurs froides. Il serait puni au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

Brusquement, il eut comme un sursaut de conscience. Non, non, ce n'était pas le genre de Marinette de le dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait confiance en elle, c'était viscéral. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance, pas elle ! Son esprit tenta de se raccrocher à cette idée rassurante.

Il inspira un grand coup. Puisant dans des principes qu'on lui avait inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge, Chat Noir tenta de maîtriser sa panique et de se calmer. Les derniers mots de Marinette firent soudain sens dans sa tête. Toutes les pièces du puzzle, avait-elle dit ? Un puzzle ? Mais quel puzzle ? Il n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi énigmatique.


	6. Chapter 6

La nécessité de trouver la solution du puzzle évoqué par Marinette aida Chat Noir à se recentrer et à retrouver un peu de pragmatisme. Il tenta de récapituler tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé, afin de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le jeune homme se repassa mentalement la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Son amie avait été surprise, à un moment. Surprise qu'il lui donne un Miraculous.

À moins que...

Elle lui avait demandé s'il était sûr que c'était le Miraculous de l'abeille. À bien y réfléchir, cette question-là était franchement, franchement bizarre. Marinette n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quels étaient les Miraculous, et il n'y avait pas encore eu de super-héros sur le thème de l'abeille. Il fronça les sourcils. Alors pourquoi le fait qu'il s'agisse du Miraculous de l'abeille lui avait-il fait un choc ? C'était sûrement l'une des pièces du puzzle...

Bon, sinon, que lui avait-elle dit d'autre ? Elle avait parlé de Ladybug. D'ailleurs, ça aussi c'était bizarre, parce que Marinette semblait avoir deviné que celle-ci le lui avait confié alors qu'il était en civil. Mais... mais pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ce que ça lui ferait si Ladybug découvrait son identité, au fait ?

Ce n'était pas logique, il était évident que sa partenaire ne savait pas qu'il était Adrien Agreste, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas donné ce fichu Miraculous de l'abeille !

Sauf si...

À cette idée, il fut pris de vertiges et dut s'asseoir. Chamboulé, il fixa Marinette, qui triturait toujours ses mains et ne le regardait pas. Marinette avait découvert sa véritable identité. Il savait que cette fille était intelligente. Mais comment avait-elle fait... comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'il avait reçu ce Miraculous en civil... pour savoir qui il était... si elle-même n'avait pas été présente ?

— Ladybug... Tu es Ladybug... coassa-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.  
— Bien joué, Chaton, confirma-t-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire contrit.  
— C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas l'accepter... souffla-t-il. Comme moi, quoi...

Elle opina et il la regarda avec un émerveillement teinté d'incrédulité. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de chance ? Il savait enfin qui était sa Lady et, encore mieux, celle-ci n'était autre que la plus formidable de ses camarades de classe, la plus adorable de ses amies. Cela paraissait fou et, en même temps, cela sonnait tellement vrai.

Il avait toujours su qu'il serait heureux le jour où Ladybug voudrait bien partager avec lui son identité. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il le serait à ce point, au point d'étouffer quasiment de bonheur.

Plongé dans la contemplation de la jeune fille, il réalisa subitement toutes les fois où Ladybug s'était comportée comme Marinette et Marinette comme Ladybug. Et pas plus tard que le jour même, lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté ce fichu Miraculous de l'abeille ! La timidité de la super-héroïne lui avait semblée étrangement familière, et pourtant il n'avait toujours pas été capable de faire le lien entre ces deux filles si spéciales à ses yeux...

Tout à coup, il explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes. Perplexe, Marinette le fixa avec inquiétude. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment ? Ou était-il en train de se moquer d'elle ? En voyant le malaise qui émanait de sa partenaire, il s'arrêta net et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes tout en la fixant tendrement.

— Pardon, Princesse ! C'est juste que je suis tellement soulagé de découvrir que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de deux filles différentes, mais deux fois de la même !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle inspira brusquement, tout en écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il... Adrien Chat Noir Agreste était amoureux d'elle, d'elle tout entière ? En voyant sa réaction, il réalisa qu'elle lui avait avoué auparavant être amoureuse d'un autre. Il lâcha aussitôt les mains de la jeune fille et baissa la tête, penaud. Pourquoi avait-il parlé sans réfléchir ? Il lui sembla qu'il s'imposait à elle sans son consentement...

— Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié qu'il y a ce garçon que tu aimes... Je... Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi que je vais insister ou quoi que ce soit, ne t'inquiète pas... expliqua-t-il sans la regarder, tout en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.  
— Tu ne sais pas de qui je suis amoureuse ? s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie.  
— Euh... non. Je devrais ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle avec surprise.  
— Je crois que toute la classe est au courant, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que... que tu l'étais aussi.  
— Il... il est au collège ? Dans notre classe ? vérifia-t-il, le cœur serré.

Elle opina sans oser le regarder, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Malgré ce qu'elle avait découvert, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Marinette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir la même nervosité que face à lui au collège. Elle avait essayé tellement de fois de dire à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle en avait tellement rêvé... Néanmoins, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que, si elle y parvenait finalement, ce serait dans une telle situation.

Et le fait qu'il soit en réalité Chat Noir la rendait encore plus nerveuse. En effet, la jeune fille était terriblement consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui avouer : si elle avait rejeté autant de fois son partenaire, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était amoureuse... de lui-même. Cela lui semblait totalement paradoxal. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un seul et même garçon ?

Marinette avait l'impression d'avoir repoussé à tort celui qu'elle aimait et en était profondément mortifiée. Elle se sentait tellement bête d'avoir refusé son amour, d'avoir trop gardé ses distances avec lui. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu protéger leurs identités à tout prix, réalisant désormais l'impact que cela avait eu sur leur relation. Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Allait-il la repousser à son tour à cause de cela ?


	7. Chapter 7

Timidement, Marinette regarda Chat Noir du coin de l'œil et se sentit davantage encore coupable face à son air abattu. Avant de réaliser qu'elle lui avait confirmé que le garçon qu'elle aimait était dans leur classe... mais ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de lui-même. Toujours aussi nerveuse, elle reporta son regard sur ses mains qu'elle triturait à nouveau et se jeta à l'eau, tentant de lui avouer enfin ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire jusque-là.

— En fait, euh... le garçon dont je suis amoureuse... c'est... Je... je... j'ai une vue imprenable sur ses cheveux... vu qu'il est assis juste devant moi en classe...

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'écarquiller les yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Waouh... Attends... Tu veux dire que j'étais mon propre rival ? vérifia-t-il sur un ton stupéfait tout en se rapprochant inconsciemment de la jeune fille.  
— C'est stupide, hein, je sais... Mais bon, je crois que j'étais aussi ma propre rivale... souffla-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire très Ladybug, reprenant un peu confiance en elle, puisqu'il ne semblait pas la rejeter, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait.

Soudain, Chat Noir demanda à Plagg de le détransformer, et Adrien attrapa délicatement l'une des mains de Marinette entre les siennes, s'assurant du regard que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tikki surgit de sa cachette et se précipita sur Plagg avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur de la chambre de la jeune fille sans qu'aucun des deux humains n'ait fait attention à leurs kwamis, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

— J'imagine que découvrir que je suis Chat Noir change beaucoup de choses... Tu... tu crois que tu pourrais quand même envisager d'accepter d'être ma petite amie, Marinette ? Peut-être pas tout de suite, si tu ne te sens pas prête à faire avec ces deux côtés de moi, mais... un jour ? souffla Adrien d'une voix pleine d'incertitude.  
— C'est vrai que ça change beaucoup de choses, confirma-t-elle d'une voix profondément émue tout en posant lentement sa main libre sur celles de son partenaire. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de retenir la tendresse et l'affection que je ressens pour mon cher partenaire... Et crois-moi, Adrien, j'étais sérieuse, tout à l'heure : tu n'es pas moins bien sans ton masque qu'avec, termina-t-elle avec fougue.

Il la fixa en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pense cela, et cette découverte lui réchauffait le cœur.

— Et... pour répondre à ta question... Moi je veux bien... avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant, mais... pourquoi « un jour » ?  
— Tu... tu serais d'accord maintenant ? vérifia-t-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle opina, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux pour le fixer, puis de se pencher vers lui en se mordillant les lèvres. Instinctivement, Adrien lâcha les mains de Marinette et plaça délicatement, révérencieusement, les siennes en coupe autour du visage de la jeune fille. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent béatement quelques instants, avant de, finalement, se rapprocher tout en fermant les paupières. Doucement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, prenant le temps de découvrir ces nouvelles sensations.

Au début, la position était passablement inconfortable, car ils s'étaient assis un peu trop loin. N'ayant aucune envie de se séparer, ils y remédièrent instinctivement, se collant progressivement l'un à l'autre. Marinette noua ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien, tandis qu'une des mains du jeune homme se glissait autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui, et que l'autre plongeait dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, leurs sentiments réciproques et leur euphorie palliant à leur inexpérience. Leur baiser était aussi tendre que passionné. Finalement, essoufflés, ils finirent par s'interrompre, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Front contre front, ils se fixèrent amoureusement tout en reprenant lentement leur souffle.

— N'empêche, j'avais raison, ma Lady : tu as toutes les qualités pour faire partie de notre équipe ! assura-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, tout en lui caressant tendrement le visage.  
— Toi aussi, Chaton. Quand je pense que je me sentais égoïste d'avoir voulu te faire rentrer dans l'équipe malgré ton emploi du temps surchargé ! remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait d'être Chat Noir, justement, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Ça me permet d'échapper un peu à tout ça... D'être libre, de pouvoir faire ce que je veux... Et puis cet emploi du temps me donne facilement des excuses lorsque je disparais pour me transformer, du coup.  
— Oh... Je n'avais pas pensé que... qu'il pouvait y avoir ce genre de raisons derrière ton comportement... souffla-t-elle tout en portant une main à sa propre bouche. Moi qui te trouvais tellement insouciant... regretta-t-elle tout en lui caressant à son tour le visage.  
— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, rappela-t-il sur un ton d'excuse tout en souriant à sa petite amie.  
— Je ne voulais pas savoir, surtout. J'aurais dû... soupira-t-elle. Je... je suis désolée, Chaton, je ne t'aurais jamais repoussé, si j'avais su...

Ému, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu viens de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher ? souffla-t-il tendrement.  
— Honnêtement, c'était le mien aussi ! avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire étranglé.

Ils restèrent blottis un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se murmurant des mots tendres entre deux baisers. Tout à coup, les cloches de la cathédrale Notre Dame, non loin de là, se mirent à sonner.

— Il va falloir que je file, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas... soupira le jeune homme.  
— Oh reste, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-elle impulsivement. Enfin... si... si tu veux bien.  
— J'en serais ravi ! assura-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux tout en portant sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Mais... Je suis parti par la fenêtre sans rien dire, alors...  
— Ah je n'y avais pas pensé... Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse ! Il y aura sûrement d'autres occasions. Si tu es d'accord, je vais m'arranger pour avoir du temps pour toi, que je passe par la porte ou par la fenêtre, lui assura-t-il amoureusement. Par exemple... euh... si ça ne te rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger une glace d'André le glacier demain ?  
— J'en serai ravie ! affirma-t-elle joyeusement.  
— Super ! Je te dis à quelle heure je serai disponible tout à l'heure lors de la patrouille ?

Elle commença par opiner, avant de mettre brusquement la main sur la bouche avec un air horrifié.


	8. Chapter 8

— Mince ! La patrouille ! On va retrouver Rena Rouge et Carapace ! s'écria Marinette avec inquiétude.  
— Euh oui... Et ? demanda Adrien en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Hein ?  
— Ben oui ! Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on doit leur dire ?  
— Leur dire quoi ?  
— Leur dire qu'on est ensemble ? Partager notre identité avec eux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.  
— Calme-toi, Marinette, souffla-t-il tout en prenant l'une de ses mains pour y déposer délicatement un baiser. Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'est pas obligés. On n'est obligés de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a découvert qui on est, toi et moi, qu'on doit forcément briser cette règle du secret, d'abord, OK ? Et puis... et puis si tu n'es pas à l'aise à l'idée de leur dire qu'on est ensemble... on... on peut attendre, tu sais. Ou ne rien dire du tout. Je ne veux pas te forcer.  
— Oh, Adrien... souffla-t-elle tendrement avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement. Je suis tout à fait prête à assumer notre relation. C'est juste que... C'est juste que c'est lié à l'autre question. Si... si Ladybug et Chat Noir sortent officiellement ensemble au même moment que Marinette et Adrien... je pense que Rena Rouge fera tout de suite le rapprochement...  
— Rena Rouge ? Hein ? Oh ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ma Lady ! Rena Rouge est Alya, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux typiquement Chat Noir.  
— Oups ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit air coupable. Comment... comment tu as deviné ?  
— À ton avis, qui est Carapace ? se contenta-t-il de rétorquer avec le même air malicieux.

Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, soufflée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

— Comment... comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Je vous connais, je vous vois tous les jours, et je n'ai reconnu ni toi, ni Nino !  
— Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vous avais pas non plus reconnues, Alya et toi, indiqua-t-il aussitôt.  
— Oui, je me doute, Chaton, sinon tu ne serais pas venu m'apporter ce Miraculous aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en posant son index sur le nez de son petit ami.  
— Bon, du coup, on fait quoi ? Je suis désolé, Princesse, je dois vraiment filer si je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir des problèmes...  
— Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui te retarde... Bon, qu'on leur dise ou pas qui nous sommes, je crois que ce serait bien qu'eux connaissent leurs identités secrètes respectives, non ? Vu qu'ils sortent ensemble...  
— Mmmh... Oui, tu as raison, et je ne pense pas qu'ils seront moins efficaces en le sachant. Leur relation en tant que super-héros n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'ils ont en tant que collégiens, mais je crois qu'ils sauront faire avec.  
— Je suis d'accord. Et pour nous... je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'on leur dira, d'abord. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mais est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre ici, tout à l'heure, avant la patrouille ?  
— Avec plaisir ! assura-t-il avec un large sourire et une légère courbette.  
— D'ailleurs, à propos de réfléchir... il va aussi falloir qu'on trouve à qui on peut bien confier ce fichu Miraculous de l'abeille ! rappela-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il grimaça à cette idée. Marinette lui avait semblé un choix tellement évident qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé de le confier à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais après tout, y réfléchir avec sa Lady, c'était encore mieux. Et sûrement plus efficace. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis Adrien rappela Plagg, et Chat Noir bondit de toit en toit pour rentrer chez lui.

Un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, Marinette le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse hors de sa vue. En redescendant dans sa chambre, elle se remémora tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout à coup, elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée et mortifiée. Sa carapace, construite grâce à la distance qu'elle avait inconsciemment mise avec les événements pour se protéger, venait de se fissurer tandis qu'elle réalisait pleinement toutes les implications de ce qui venait de se passer.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille se roula en boule dans son lit. Son esprit ne cessait de se répéter les mêmes choses : « Adrien est Chat Noir. Chat Noir est Adrien. J'ai passé mon temps à repousser Adrien. À chaque fois que j'ai repoussé Chat Noir, c'était Adrien que je repoussais. Je suis la dernière des idiotes... ». Totalement submergée par tout ce à quoi elle avait refusé de laisser libre cours face à lui, elle se mit à paniquer.

Heureusement, sa kwami finit par parvenir à la calmer et la rassurer. Après tout, même si Adrien n'allait pas devenir le porteur du Miraculous de l'abeille, Marinette avait découvert qu'il faisait déjà partie de son équipe en tant que Chat Noir. Et surtout, mieux encore... il l'aimait vraiment et était désormais son petit ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette petite histoire est désormais terminée. Mais, si l'idée vous intéresse, j'envisage d'écrire un bonus sur leur réunion de ce soir-là avec Rena Rouge et Carapace...


End file.
